


Split Second

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-16
Updated: 2000-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a short piece about a moment in the Life of Ray Vecchio partner of Benton Fraser.





	Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Title: SPLIT SECOND

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Title:SPLIT SECOND

Author:Lys

Rating:

No Spoilers

 

 

SPLIT SECOND

 

Walking in the sunshine with the wolf and the Mountie is one the most relaxing things I do.Which is not to say that we get to do that very often.Old furface, Dief, loves these walks.Sometimes he even stays next to us, but most times he just runs on ahead checking out garbage containers.Yuk, but then he's a wolf.A jelly donut by any name is a jelly donut to Dief.

 

Fraser always seems to bask in bright sunlight.He holds his head a little higher, and holds shoulders a little straighter as he walks down the sidewalk when there is bright sunlight.I've even noticed he swaggers just a bit, as he moves down the sidewalk when the world seems at it's brightest.That Stetson of his always sits just so on his head.He's proud of that red uniform and all it's gizmos.Those boots shined every day until you can your face in them.His belt buckles gleam and so does that leather harness of his.

 

Me, I like Armani.I love a suit that says Armani.I love the soft feel of cloth, not the scratchy wool feel of that red serge Fraser wears.My shoes are shined too, but I wear comfortable ones.Give me a silk shirt against my skin any day.I love walking in the sun with Fraser and Dief.Bright sunlight warms you, you know, makes your body feel alive.We usually walk on our lunch hour.On days when Fraser has to be at the Consulate I walk myself.But those days just aren't the same.Walking in the sun with Fraser is like being in another world.When you walk by yourself the world is silent and just passes you by, but be with Fraser and the world watches you go by.God, he's such a magnet for the ladies.Course, he's a trouble magnet too.

 

Have you ever known someone who just couldn't get through a day without some calamity following them?That's Fraser; only trouble rarely happens to him, it happens to those around, near or in the any visible proximity to him.I've ruined more suits following that man.Still, there's no one I would rather have as my partner.

 

Right now, we're just walking, enjoying the sun, maybe heading for a jelly donut or two. Dief will love that.But you know, that could all change in a moment.

 

"OH no!Fraser do not look that way.Fraser, we're on our lunch hour.Does that mean nothing to you?"I sigh before taking off running."All it takes is a split second for Fraser.Just one lousy split second to see someone doing anything at all mildly illegal."

 

I watch him running ahead of me with Dief flying along side.Just a split second ago, my day was so nice.Wonder if this suit will survive."I huff and puff and take off after Fraser anyway.

 

 


End file.
